The Formula 1 Wiki:2014-15 Update
The following is a documentation of which pages, templates, etc need to be updated at the end of the 2014 season, in preparation for the 2015 season. These must be done by the end on December 2014 and before is changed to 2015. Note: In each case, do not SUBST the templates, as this may cause major issues with page loading. The easiest way to hardcode driver results templates is to copy the line of results in the table, paste into the code window in place of the template and construct the around it, adding "|" characters and template brackets where appropriate. Other result templates can be done in a similar way. All statistic boxes also need to be updated before the start of the season. Driver Pages All pages in this list must have the following done where applicable: *2014 Career Results templates must be hardcoded and the 2015 version put in place. *The "Last Race" parameter must be set as 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix if the driver doesn't have a drive next year. *The "2013points" and "2013position" parameters must be replaced with their 2014 alternatives, and adjusted to suit. These pages need to be adjusted: *Sebastian Vettel *Daniel Ricciardo *Lewis Hamilton *Nico Rosberg (needs 2014 report completed) *Jenson Button (needs 2014 report) *Kevin Magnussen *Felipe Massa *Valtteri Bottas (needs 2014 report) *Fernando Alonso (needs 2014 report) *Kimi Räikkönen *Pastor Maldonado *Romain Grosjean *Jean-Éric Vergne *Daniil Kvyat *Sergio Pérez *Nico Hülkenberg *Adrian Sutil *Esteban Gutiérrez *Jules Bianchi *Max Chilton *Kamui Kobayashi *Marcus Ericsson *André Lotterer *Will Stevens *Alexander Rossi *Robin Frijns *Felipe Nasr *Daniel Juncadella *Max Verstappen *Esteban Ocon *Adderley Fong (more may be added to this list when found) Team pages On team pages, the infobox needs to be reconfigured to accept the statistics for the new drivers. For example, the wins statistic needs to be adjusted to count Vettel's wins for 2015 instead of Alonso's. The results template also needs to be hardcoded, and the table showing number of starts for each driver needs to be frozen or adjusted for the new drivers. Finally, the team F1 summary needs to be adjusted for the new season: * * * * * * * * * * * Car pages The "Wins", "Entries/Starts" (infobox) and Results table need to be hardcoded for all cars from the 2014 season. Directly after 1 January 2015 There will be more * Update at 00:00 UTC/GMT (ish) that is (in order of celebrating the new year) 11:00 AEDT, 08:00 AWST, 01:00 CET and 19:00 EST (31 Dec). It is done like this way because (a) Wikia's internal clock runs on UTC and (b) because Gyarados Magnus currently runs on UTC. * Update wherever 2015 is required where 2014 used to be. * Add the 2015 season to driver, constructor, engine and tyre career records. * Add the 2015 section of the Teams and Drivers List template to whomever it applies. * Update who is in Category:Current Drivers. * Add 2015 races in GP templates. * Add 2015 to driver and constructor templates. Before the first race * Prepare all 2015 result templates and tables (to be completed by MTracey1). * Create all 2015 Grand Prix articles (done).